


A Philosophical Daydream

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: From kissing to a cottage





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a 2011 Livejournal meme courtesy of kayim:
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> Bodie/Doyle was requested by angel_ci5

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

They always kiss a lot. Sometimes, if they’re worn down with files and protocol, still have the taste of a firefight in the back of their throats, that’s all there is. So they kiss. And laugh. Bodie never realized it was possible to laugh so hard and then come so hard, in the same half hour, in the same bed, with the same person. He’s the one who likes things the same, and Doyle’s the one who likes to experiment. Bodie knows he’s about to suggest something outrageous when his lips curl up that certain way. Whatever comes of it there’s the kissing and laughing.

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

Bodie claims his is much prettier (and that his hair isn’t bad either). The joke is so well-worn it needs patches. Doyle likes to back-comb his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Bodie’s neck, to map out the silky shape of his skull in the dark. By the same token Bodie does nothing but heap derision on Doyle’s barnet, but he loves it really. God he loves it.

_3\. What they argue about most often_

While they disagree about nearly everything, they don’t actually argue. They insult each other, yes. All the time, in technicolour, and have occasionally even come to blows, but they’ve never wasted any time on arguments. Doyle can be explosive and Bodie’s a champion brooder, but once they realized what was between them they haven’t directed any of it at each other. Problems are worked out at traffic lights, or skin to skin under the blankets. Some say both approaches are foolhardy, not to mention dangerous, but they find it works just fine.

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

It’s not like they haven’t thought about it - going down in flames on the job. In fact, they can be brutally up-front on the subject. They’re trained to understand the realities, of course, to plan for them. More than once they’ve coolly watched one another put their affairs in order, especially before a big op, or when Cowley’s shaken their hands. The rest of the squad room’s thought about it too, and they reckon Bodie would be the one to cope. That, if he didn’t become too reckless, he’d eventually turn the corner, while Doyle never would. Which, Bodie thinks, just goes to show how little they know them.

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

When he’s feeling philosophical, Doyle believes just finding each other could be seen as a happy ending. Bodie doesn’t do philosophical, but he does do day-dreaming. After nearly losing him to an assassin, Bodie thinks a happy ending would be anything that involved getting Doyle out of CI5 intact. With his head on his shoulders and all four limbs in good enough working order to wrap around him every night. Preferably straight from a rather generous pension into an impossibly romantic-looking cottage somewhere, dripping honeysuckle and stocked to the rafters with enough booze and swiss roll to last them into their eighties. And a cleaning lady who wouldn’t pry.


End file.
